


Dodgeball

by Blossom_Strife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, this is just a reveal fic, with sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Strife/pseuds/Blossom_Strife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day leads to a game of dodgeball. A game that reveals more than it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dodgeball

“Alright, seeing as it’s raining outside, there’s no point in trying to go out for anything, so I’ve arranged for us to use the hall to play a game of Dodgeball. Before you get excited, there are a few ground rules before you play. One, do not aim for your opponent's head. Two, if the ball hits you below the shoulders on either your front or back you are eliminated. Three, if you try to catch the ball but drop it, you are eliminated. Four, If your opponent catches your ball, you are eliminated. Five, You are allowed to bounce the ball from one player to another, and if you fumble the ball and another player catches it, you are not eliminated. Six, throwing a ball when not on the court will result in the player being eliminated. Use all of your skills to win, as long as they don’t break any of the rules. I will tell you if you are out, so keep playing unless you hear me call you out. My decision is the final decision, and you can not change what I say. I will split you into teams once you have changed. Go and get ready.” The class listen closely to the coach, some people almosts bouncing in excitement as the lesson plan is explained, running to the changing rooms to change as soon as they are told to.

It takes just under five minutes for the entire class to finish changing and be in the hall, buzzing with excitement. Six dodgeballs are lined up across the line that splits the hall in half, each dodgeball a different shade of red or blue. The coach claps their hands loudly, causing silence to descend over the hall.  
“The game will be seven a side. The team on the far end of the court consists of: Adrien, Marinette, Nathanael, Alya, Nino, Sabrina and Julenka. Chloe, Max, Rose, Alix, Mylene, Kim and Ivan will be on this side of the court. I want you all lined up at the far line of your side of the court before the game starts. For the first three quarters of this lesson, catching a ball will allow one eliminated player from your team to come back into play. After that time, getting eliminated will mean that you are eliminated for the rest of the game. Go to your starting positions.” The class splits off into two, each half going to their assigned side.  
“Alya!!!!” Marinette hisses as they line up, quiet so as not to catch the attention of Adrien on the other side of Alya.  
“I know, you’ve got this Marinette. Just show him your skills in dodgeball and he’ll be tripping over for you.” Alya replies.  
“More like I’ll be tripping over in front of him! I’m so clumsy around him! How is this going to work?”  
“Just trust in yourself girl. You got this.” Marinette takes a deep breath at Alya’s words, steeling herself for what is to come next, nodding with determination shining in her eyes. 

“In three, two, one.” The coach blows the whistle and a few people from each team run to the dodgeballs, grabbing some and throwing them back to their team before retreating to avoid getting hit in the first bloodbath.  
In the first exchange of throws, both Sabrina and Chloe get his directly in the stomach, winding them both and they get sent off with a call of their names. Nathanael dodges around a ball thrown at him and picks it up, throwing it back at the other team, getting caught out by Kim and called off as Chloe traipses back onto the court, sighing heavily and muttering something about her manicure. Adrien throws the ball he caught at the start across the court at a speed that catches Alix off guard, eliminating her before catching a ball that hits his chest, eliminating Rose and bringing Nathanael back onto the court. Alya laughs at Marinette as she narrowly avoids getting hit after spending a little too long watching Adrien, gathering the ball that barely missed her friend and passing it to Nino who throws it straight at the other team and gets caught out by Ivan. He leaves the court as Alix goes back on court, joining her team again.  
“You’ll have to try a little better than that if you want to catch me.” Adrien teases, watching a ball bounce off of Julenka and roll back to the other team as she leaves the court. A quick glance around the room confirms that the other team has all the balls on their side and with a little smirk, he taunts them again. “Aw, are you too scared to try and hit me? Afraid that the only Adrien Agreste will catch every single one of your balls?” He lets out a quiet laugh as the other team prepare to throw their volley of balls at him. He links his fingers and stretches his arms out infront of him, rolling his shoulders before letting his Chat grin slide onto his face.  
Marinette watches in awe as Adrien leaps around the court, his movement flowing and smooth as he dodges around the balls, jumping up over the last one and spinning mid air to land perfectly on all fours, smirking up at the other team.  
“Marinette? Are you sure you’re only an average player?” Alya asks, pointing to the two dodgeballs that she had caught without noticing she’d done so. “You were watching Adrien the entire time. How did you even catch them?”  
“I uh…” Marinette begins to reply but is cut off by the coach calling Alya, Nathanael, Mylene and Max off the court. 

Marinette places the two balls in her arms on the ground before running to collect two others before they roll over onto the other team’s side again as Adrien collects the balls that had rolled off of court. The two of them put the six balls in a group between them as they study the other group. After a moment, they both grab a ball each, throwing them across the room at Chloe, Adrien’s hitting her chest and Marinette’s hitting her stomach, the force of both hits pushing Chloe to the floor as the two balls innocently roll away from her.  
“From now on, there is no way to get a teammate back into the game. Good luck.” The coach calls from where they are checking the students for bruises if they had gotten hit by either Marinette or Adrien.

Kim and Ivan collect the two balls, throwing them back across the room towards Marinette. Adrien is at her side before either of the balls are, boosting her jump into the air and ducking under the two balls as Marinette tucks her legs into her chest above the two balls before landing besides Adrien, the momentum of her fall bringing her to crouch besides him. The two look at each other for a moment before Adrien grabs a ball and passes it to Marinette, throwing a playful insult over to Alix, Kim and Ivan to draw their attention to him, neatly flipping to the other side of the court to allow Marinette to throw the ball she is holding towards Alix, catching her in the side and bouncing to the floor, causing Alix to stumble slightly. Marinette smiles sweetly as she is called off of the court, gently pushing a few balls over the line to give Kim and Ivan a chance to get her and Adrien out.  
The first ball they throw is towards Adrien, of which he deflects, throwing it into the air before falling back into a handstand to kick it to Marinette, who catches it neatly as he rolls to stand back on his feet.  
“Kim!” The coach calls, ushering Kim off of the court before he gets hit by a ball. As Kim is leaving the court, Marinette rolls all of the dodgeball over to Ivan with a small smile at Adrien before standing up properly and bouncing gently on the balls of her feet, her twintails swaying as she moves.  
“Quick question coach.” Adrien calls. “If I were to deflect a ball to Marinette and she were to deflect that back into the other team’s side, that wouldn’t eliminate us right?”  
“Well it might usually, but I think I can let you off for the rest of this game. You sound like you have a very interesting plan. Go ahead.” The coach replies, not looking up from the students they are fussing over.  
“Thank you.” Adrien replies, smiling at Marinette. She smiles back before pointedly waving at Alya, smiling for the video she is taking.  
Adrien’s cry of ‘Mari!’ is enough to get her to duck under the dodgeball that had been thrown at her, catching it as it bounces off of the wall behind her. The next ball comes from Adrien as he rolls under it, catching it with his foot and deflecting it towards Marinette, allowing her to bounce it over to Ivan, the other ball following. He catches them both from their bounces, a little confused as to why his opponents aren't trying to hit his before throwing them back, one at each person. While Adrien spins out of the way of his, Marinette dives over hers, rolling over herself and pushing back up onto her feet. The two take the dodgeballs thrown at each of them and place them in the back corner of the court. Ivan throws the next ball higher than the others, hoping to use the height to catch the two of guard. 

Adrien watches the throw before crouching down to the ground below where it would fall, allowing Marinette to boost herself off of his back. She does so, bringing the ball into her stomach as she spins so she is facing the ceiling, giving Adrien am easier time breaking her fall. The entire class erupts into loud cheers as Ivan is called off and Adrien lowers Marinette to the ground, a wide smile on his face. Marinette drops the ball before brushing his hair away from his face, highly aware of how much his grin and the way his hair had fallen over his face made him look too much like Chat Noir for her liking. Adrien laughs before offering his fist for a fist bump, which Marinette gladly returns, laughing happily as their team pull them into a hug, ruffling their hair.

After changing back into her usual clothes, Marinette stands alone in the locker room, using a mirror from inside her locker to re-tie her hair, talking with Tikki as she does so.  
“I don’t know what happened Tikki, that’s the problem. It just came so naturally that it felt like I was fighting with Chat at my side.”  
“Hm. Well, maybe he is Chat. After all, he did do everything in those tricks like Chat Noir has done them many a time. He could have easily forgotten, just like you.” Marinette sighs, closing her locker.  
“I know, but it’s just hard to accept that the guy I fell in love with is the guy that flirts with me almost every night.”  
“Hard to accept huh. I could prove that it was me if you would like, my lady.” Adrien’s voice comes from the entrance to the locker room and Marinette lets out a quiet yelp.  
“Adrien? A-Aren’t you usually on your way home by now?” Marinette stutters, hiding Tikki behind her back.  
“Yeah, but Alya asked me to check on you because you were taking so long.” Adrien replies, making his way towards Marinette. “Like I said, I can prove your theory if you prove mine.”  
“I.. I’m not sure about that Adrien…”  
“Marinette, we already know what the truth is. That game revealed it all.” Adrien rests his hand on Marinette’s shoulder, smiling gently at her. Marinette catches her lip between her teeth before murmuring ‘Tikki.’. Her Kwami flies out from behind her, resting on the shoulder that Adrien doesn’t have a hand on.  
“Hi Adrien. Plagg.” A muffled complaint comes from Adrien’s pocket as his Kwami flies out, floating in front of him.  
“See kid. What did I tell you.” Plagg says. Tikki glares at him before grabbing his arm and pulling him away from Marinette and Adrien, leaving the two alone. 

When the two Kwami are safely out of sight, Adrien leans closer to Marinette, resting his hands on her waist.  
“I told you I would love both sides of you, didn’t I?”  
“And I think it's time to return the favour.” Marinette replies, leaning up to brush her lips against Adrien’s, her arms snaking around his neck.  
“I’m beginning to think the only reason Alya sent me in for you is because she hoped that our performance earlier would push us together.”  
“It seems that way.”  
“Well, it worked, didn't it?” Adrien says, tilting his head and pressing his lips against Marinette’s. She pulls him closer to herself, allowing months of untold feelings relay themselves to Adrien, knowing that Adrien feels exactly the same way about her. They gently pull away from each other, and Marinette allows herself to slip out of Adrien’s grip, booping his nose and calling for Tikki. She fusses with her bag to hide her flushed face from Adrien as he calls for Plagg, promising to get him soon some camembert as soon as they get home, causing him to dive into Adrien's pocket before Tikki hides herself in Marinette's purse. A gentle smile adorns Marinette's face as she leaves the locker room behind Adrien, relieved at how easily he accepted her for who she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I wanted to post this earlier but didn't get the chance.
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistakes or anything I can improve upon in my work.


End file.
